kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Handle-Ken
The is a bladed weapon wielded by Kamen Rider Drive, resembling Tridoron's steering wheel. It first appears in episode 4. Shinnosuke is the one who names this weapon thanks to the rather oddly placed steering wheel on the hand guard, though Mr. Belt disapproves of the literal name. When the Handle-Ken is summoned, it comes from the front portion of Tridoron's hollow section. A replica of the Handle-Ken is also wielded by the Imitation Drive. Usage The Handle-Ken's blade is made from S0-1, an experimental compound that can also repair Shift Cars. The blade itself is very sharp albeit weirdly balanced, but it can be made even more powerful by turning the steering wheel on the hilt, which announces and powers up for the next attack. Initiating a third Turn motion in a row causes the Handle-Ken to instead announce and allow Drive to execute the attack, where he drifts across the battlefield before he strikes the enemy with a powerful slash. In terms of Drive's main forms, Type Wild has the most compatibility with the Handle-Ken due to its enhanced strength and defensive capabilities fitting with the close range combat nature of this weapon. Drive can use the in a similar manner to the simply by placing them on the Handle-Ken's insignia and spinning it. When Tridoron transforms into an and combines with , the Handle-Ken becomes part of a special control interface for Drive so that he can control the combined mecha with the Ninningers. Drive - Speed & Handle Sword.png|Drive Type Speed wielding the Handle-Ken Type Wild & Handle-Ken.png|Drive Type Wild wielding the Handle-Ken Drive03 - Type Technic Wielding Handle Ken.jpg|Drive Type Tecnic wielding the Handle-Ken Drive04 - Type Deadheat Wielding Handle Ken.jpg|Drive Type Dead Heat wielding the Handle-Ken Drive05 - Type Formula Wielding Handle Ken.jpg|Drive Type Formula wielding the Handle-Ken while in a Super Heavy Acceleration Drive06 - Type Tridoron Wielding Handle Ken.jpg|Drive Type Tridoron wielding the Handle-Ken Drive-ing Shurikenjin.jpg|Drive using the Handle-Ken to pilot Shurikenjin Tridoron alongside the Ninningers ImitationDrive Handle-Ken.png|Imitation Drive wielding the Handle-Ken Finishing attacks : To activate this attack, Drive must load a Shift Car into the Handle-Ken's behind its blade after turning his Drive Driver's Advanced Ignition. **Dream Vegas: When Drive slashes an enemy three times, the number 7 appears with cards, chips, and lottery-related items bursting out, which then reflects an image of the number 777 on the target. **Shift Speed: When Drive slashes an enemy, a blue automobile light trail appears and reflects a red then blue image of either a speedometer, a rev counter, or a fuel gauge on the target. **Midnight Shadow: When Drive slashes, a giant energy shuriken is shot at the enemy. **Shift Wild: Drive strikes the enemy with one energized slash before he spins rapidly and traps the target in a series of deadly spinning slashes until they are destroyed. **Rumble Dump: After activating the Full Throttle for Type Wild Dump via the Drive Driver and Shift Brace, Drive strikes the enemy with both the Rumble Smasher and energized slashes from the Handle-Ken as he spins rapidly and traps the target in a series of deadly spinning slashes and Rumble Smasher strikes until they are destroyed. SpeedVegas TurnSlash.png|Dream Vegas ver. TypeSpeed TurnSlash.png|Speed ver. Chaser Spider Execution.png|Midnight Shadow ver. Wild Drift Slash.png|Wild ver. Dump Drift Slash.png|Rumble Dump ver. - Drift Rotation= * : To activate this attack, Drive must press the Handle-Ken's "horn" after turning its steering wheel once. **Type Wild: Drive spins like a top and slashes the enemy several times as each slash makes a red light-like circle appear, while also leaving skid marks on the ground. **Type Speed: Drive unleashes an enhanced spin slash that can destroy multiple enemies at once. Wild Drift Rotation.png|Type Wild ver. Speedy Rotation.png|Type Speed ver. }} - Gaim= When Gaim Drive Arms activates his Sengoku Driver's Squash function, his belt announces , allowing him to slip on an orange road and use the Handle-Ken to slash his enemy with a red tire. Hissatsu Ah Full Throttle.png|Gaim Drive Arms' Squash function slash attack }} Arms Weapon The Handle-Ken is the Arms Weapon wielded by either an Armored Rider or a New Generation Rider when they transform into Drive Arms, which is assumed by Kamen Rider Gaim in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle. Though the only weapon of Drive Arms used onscreen, the Handle-Ken is paired with the Door-Ju in the Arms Change series. Trivia *The way Drive turns the steering wheel on the Handle-Ken to empower his slash is similar to how Kiva Emperor Form slides the Zanvat-bat on the Zanvat Sword to power up his slash. *Similar to Ryotaro Nogami/Den-O Liner Form and the lackluster christening of his DenKamen Sword's Densha Giri/Train Slash finisher, other characters disapprove of Shinnosuke's poor naming sense. In this case, Mr. Belt. *In Type TV-KUN: Hunter & Monster! Chase The Mystery of The Super Thief!, the Monster is seen wielding the Handle-Ken by its blade. External Links *TV Asahi's page on the Handle-Ken Category:Rider Weapon Category:Swords Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Arms Weapons Category:Arsenal (Gaim)